Gone Mabel
by sharingstories2
Summary: He wasn't sure why she left but she'd made the deal, even if deals were meant to be broken.
1. Chapter 1

Mabel wasn't all too sure what she was doing when she stole Money out of her parent's wallets. She wasn't sure what she was doing when she hopped on the late bus to Gravity Falls and she defiantly didn't know what she was going to say when her great Uncles caught her sneaking into the Mystery Shack at half two in the morning. She knew Soos would just think he'd dreamt it but she needed to do this. Dipper would still be coming back next summer with or without her. She needed him to read her goodbye note.

Dipper wasn't all too happy with his grunkle Stan ringing him up at half six in the morning but he sighed and answered the phone anyway.  
"Dipper… it's Mabel" and that's when his entire universe shattered.

Gravity Falls wasn't the same without Mabel, the entire town seemed…. Gloomier. Dipper sat on his bed at the shack with Mabel's letter in his hand. He had ran away from home to help in the investigation for the missing girl, his parents had finally given him permission to move in with his Grunkles and they had all began searching. Dipper hadn't read the letter yet though, out of fear of what he would find but it had been a year since her disappearance and he needed to know what it said. So he sat on his bed and read.

Dear Dipper,

You are probably wondering why I have gone, at times I do to. I wished I could tell you but I don't know if I can. We were always the Mystery Twins and I know that this mystery will be one that you will have to solve but I ask you as the (older and taller) twin, don't. Wherever I am I went of my own accord and I know you will wear yourself thin to solve where I am. Just know that I love you and if that isn't enough than I am sorry.

Love always

Mabel Pines (second in command)

Dipper felt tears run down his face, his twin loved him. That feeling of happiness soon turned to anger when he realised she had left him of her own accord. If she truly loved him why did she leave him?.

Three years following Mabel's disappearance Bill Cipher rose again. The town was again subjected to weird and harmful. The only problem was that this time no one could defeat him, not even the Pines.

Dipper stared out the window of the mystery shack, the only safe place in Gravity Falls. He just wished Mabel was here, only then would this be bearable. Just as he was thinking about her a woman on a pink and black motorcycle sped out of the rift and stood before Bill. The being scoffed  
"You again?! I thought we agreed you would stay in my realm?" the woman laughed, a merciless laugh.  
"Bill, didn't you here? Deals were made to be broken" and then she pulled out a wooden contraption.  
"You fight me and I kill your brother" bill reasoned. The woman laughed again.  
"I'm not the same naive girl Bill, the letter I left him had a protection spell on it. So long as he has read it you can't touch him." Bill faltered slightly  
"We made a deal Pines, you come with me and your brother is left alone."

Dipper faulted slightly, could it be her? Could it be the long lost Pine?

She jumped on her bike. She began racing around Bill, holding up the wooden contraption and chanting foreign words. Bill screamed and struggled before eventually erupting and falling to the ground like stardust.

The woman cycled to the ground and took off her black helmet. Dippers heart stopped  
"Mabel?" she grinned, unzipping her pink bunny leather clothing.  
"Hey bro."


	2. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
